


Drift Compatible

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Rexsoka Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "Find me in the drift."
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Drift Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> Rexsoka Week day 7 theme: AU

"Find me in the drift," Rex whispered in her ear before he slipped out of bed that morning. 

It was easy for them. Easier than any partner either of them had ever had before; it was like slipping into a warm bath after a long day, comforting and gentle. They were a terrifying team in or out of a jaeger, but within the drift, they were everything and nothing, a single consciousness in two bodies. 

They were the subject of a handful of papers on drift compatibility. The way they acted when they weren't physically drifting was the subject of half a dozen more. Outside the jaeger, they acted in unison still, finishing one another's sentences and thoughts with ease. They danced together, weaving in and out of each other's paths as they worked, barely a word spoken between them. They didn't need it. For them, the drift was only an extension, a way of showing how well they knew one another. They'd been soldiers once, and it showed in the efficiency of movement and the way they fought. In a fight, they were lethal. With only one another, there was just tenderness and a gentle kind of love. 

Then, in a single stroke, the war was over. The drift itself was gone. 

There were questions then, more research, more interviews. What did it meant to be drift compatible when there was no reason to drift?

“It means…” Ahsoka took Rex’s hand, their fingers linked as their wedding rings shone under the harsh light of the studio, “It means we trust each other-”

“The compatibility is still there-”

“The love and trust are still there-”

“We’re just not fighting Kaiju anymore,” Rex finished with a grin.

They both missed the fights, but they replaced it with other things. A home, a family, and a life free of worries. No matter what, they could always find one another in the drift.


End file.
